All I Want For Christmas
by KittiLovesShizuo123
Summary: Tino finishes all of his Christmas gifting but accidentally forgets the most important person on his list.


Hello there! I'm sorry for not posting in a while, I've been without a computer...But now I have one so I'll hopefully be updating my stories soon! For now, I hope you enjoy this cute little FinSu fic I thought up at 4am last night/morning.

* * *

The young Fin sighed of relief, he was finally finished. Christmas was such a busy holiday, he hardly had any time for anything else. Reading all those letters and getting all those gifts was quite a hassle. More so if any letters were late and he would have to fight those insanely crowded stores and backed up traffic. Though he had an ace up his sleeve; Berwald. Everybody was scared speechless by that towering giant with blue daggers for eyes. He could cut in line and even get to the very front easily with his large friend's help. But all of that was over now and all he had to do was rest and relax until later tonight.

As Tino began to toddle aimlessly up the stairs of the basement, a sudden thought snapped through his mind like a knife through butter. His whole body coursing with anxiety as he slowly whispered the words to himself;

"_I forgot to get Berwald something_..."

Out of all the people who sent him Christmas letters, he was most looking forward to the bespectacled man in question's wish list. The blonde could never read the guy and always wondered subconciously what the older man was into or what he really liked. Even after spending however many years they had been together, he still was skeptic about what to buy. And now, it was Christmas eve at 6:30 in the evening and no present for the man he held so deeply in his heart.

Tino had been secretly smitten with the taller man since their eyes first met, even if Berwald had been a bit scary. He tried to think that somewhere deep down in Berwald's heart, that he felt the same thing. But as time passed, he slowly began to give up on that useless idea that they could really become a family. And that he and the Swede could really fall in love.

Rushing through the living room, he stopped short when his eyes met Berwald's icy blue ones. Suddenly, he felt himself become stiff and almost a little afraid to approach the taller man. Straightening up and clearing his throat, he walked nonchalantly towards the couch where the Swede sat, sipping on some hot chocolate. The bespectacled man gave an inquiring look.

"B-Berwald...You didn't give me a Christmas list, so I was wondering...What would you like? I still have some time so just tell me a few things and I'll be right back," the Fin said smiling brightly up at Berwald's emotionless face.

"Y'don't h've to get m' anythin'."

Tino frowned.

"But Berwald, I have to get you something! You mean to much to me..."

"I already g't everythin' I want...No need t' rush out 'n the crowds...Y'could g't hurt," he said, placing a warm hand atop Tino's mess of golden blonde locks. The Fin jumped slightly, a tint of red flushing his now rosy cheeks. Maybe it was just his mind imagining things, but did Berwald just say, indirectly of course, that _Tino was everything he wanted for Christmas_...?

No, of course not...That was just his silly mind thinking too hastily. He probably just couldn't think of anything at the moment. Trying to smile from ear to ear, the Fin popped the question again.

"B-Berwald, really, I'll get you anything you want. And I won't get hurt, because you'll be there to protect me, remember? I'll get you anything you want, just name it!"

"T'no... All I really w'nt for Chr'stmas is... _you_. And us. I want us to be a family," Berwald said clearly, moving his hand down to cup Tino's flaming cheek.

"I w'nt to be the last one y' ever fall 'n love w'th, the only one y'd ever want to h'ld tight on a cold night, th' only thing th't makes that beaut'ful smile blossom on y're adorable face, and the only one you w'nt to love with all y're heart. Is that too much t' ask?"

The Fin's eyes widened, his mind sucking those sweet words in like a vacuume and making them echo in his throbbing ears. He thought his heart was going to just explode throwing blood and confetti everywhere.

"What d'you want for Christm's? 'fter givin' so much, y' have t' get somethin'," The Swede asked with a smile, setting down his mug to cup Tino's other cheek softly.

Tino giggled breathlessly, his mind still trying to sort all that the bespectacled man had just stated.

"I-I...want you to kiss me..."

* * *

"Mommy, can I open...m-my-...presents...yet...? Peter stuttered, eyes wide as dinner plates as he walked in on his parents having a heated make-out session. No clothing was removed, thankfully, just a very hot and bothered Swede on top of a panting, red-faced Fin on the couch. The poor boy covered his big eyes with his shaking hands, spouting apologies right and left.

"P-Peter, it's okay...Y-you don't have to apologize, we're the one's who should b-"

"THAT'S SO GROSSSSSS! EWWWW! I'M NEVER COMING IN THIS ROOM _EVER NEVER_ AGAAAAIN," Peter wailed, running off frantically back to his room, arms outstretched and tears flying.

"M-Maybe we should go my room n-next time..." Tino stammered, smiling sheepishly.

"Hm, yep." Berwald said moving to sit back down on the couch next to the Fin.

"I don't think I've been this happy in a long time," Tino sighed, beaming.

"...I don't th'nk 've ever been this happy 'n m' whole life..." Berwald whispered, taking the blonde's hand in his.

All Tino could do was smile.

And that's all he did until he fell asleep in his new-found lover's arm's on that beautiful Christmas morning.


End file.
